l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamago
Matsu Nimuro was a bushi of the Lion Clan. He was also known as the Golden Lion of Toshi Ranbo. Matsu Nimuro (Gold flavor) Family Nimuro was the eldest son of the Matsu Daimyo Matsu Ketsui and her first husband, Ikoma Koetsu. His father died when Ketsui was pregnant of her second son, Secrets of the Lion, p. 73 Matsu Domotai. Way of the Shugenja, p. 84 His younger sister Matsu Satomi was daughter of Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Ketsui's second husband, Isawa Kokei. Early Years In his youth Nimuro believed his destiny was to become the protector of the Hall of Ancestors, a post with little chance of glory. Ketsui instilled in him a natural talent for the martial arts while his Phoenix stepfather gave Nimuro a great appreciation for literature and spirituality. In his gempukku Nimuro took his name from Isawa Nimuro, a legendary go master. Secrets of the Lion, p. 72 Otemi's Sensei Nimuro was Ikoma Otemi's sensei, and was beaten at kenjutsu when training the twelve year old Otemi, then named Ichiro, prior to Otemi's gempukku. Island in the Mist, Part III, by Rich Wulf Brilliant Commander Nimuro gained combat experience during the War of Spirits as a taisa in the Lion armies, in his post on the borders between Lion and Scorpion lands. His victories appeared the result of his iron will and incredible luck, instead the result of careful planning and observation they truly were. Nimuro concealed his intelligence to be underestimated by his enemies. Lion Clan Champion A young Matsu Nimuro became the Lion Clan Champion after Kitsu Motso in 1150. Emperor Toturi I required Akodo Ginawa served Nimuro as advisor. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 He took the Celestial Sword of the Lion, Shinrai, and presented it to the Emperor Toturi I as a symbol of the Lion's oath in similar way as Shori was kept by the Emperor except in times of war. Toturi returned it to Nimuro, as Rokugan was not truly at peace. Magic of Rokugan, p. 82 Retaken Lion Holdings from the Crane In 1153 Matsu Nimuro sacked Shiro no Yojin with an army of Akodo with terrifying precision, minimizing losses in both sides. After the Crane slandered him, claiming his attack was full of subterfuge and trickery, Nimuro detailed his plans to retake Toshi Ranbo. The Daidoji were completely outmaneuvered despite they knew their opponent's strategy, and Toshi Ranbo fell. The Bastard Revealed When in 1155 Akodo Kaneka was revealed as the son of of the former Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Toturi, Nimuro offered to step down as the Lion Clan Champion so that Kaneka might assume his birthright, but Kaneka refused, wishing to find his own way. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman War of Fire and Snow Toturi Naseru had brokered an alliance between Lion and the Phoenix, his plan was for Lion might and Isawa magic to smash the Shadowlands once and for all. When the Dragon refugees crossed both Lion and Phoenix borders only further unified the two clans against a common threat. Alliance (Gold flavor) Nimuro led Lion forces during this Dragon-Phoenix War. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman He achieved the first victory of the Phoenix-Lion alliance at the Battle of Honored Treaty Plains with a brilliant use of his cavalry forces. Medium Cavalry (Gold flavor) Tsuno Assaults In 1158 Horned beasts called Tsuno appeared from nowhere to attack Lion lands. The beasts fought as a united force, which was rare for shadowlands creatures. Toturi Tsudao marched to repel the attacks. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 32 In 1159 The Lion withdrew forces stationed on Phoenix lands and returned to defend their home. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 36 Domotai's Capture In 1159, in the Month of the Serpent, the Tsuno attacked Hall of Ancestors. Nimuro's brother Matsu Domotai successfully defended the Hall, and realizing that it was a feint marched to defend the Kitsu Tombs. Tsuno led by the Onisu Nikushimi overwhelmed them and sacked the Tombs, then disappeared taking with them the sacred scrolls of the Kitsu and Domotai. Burning the Tombs (An Oni's Fury flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Stolen Records (An Oni's Fury flavor) Bargaining with Yojiro While Nimuro meditated in the Hall of Ancestors, his secret ally Bayushi Yojiro approached him. If Nimuro would arrange a meeting between Toturi Sezaru and a Scorpion representative, the Master of Secrets would use his powers to promote Akodo Kaneka's hold on the Yasuki provinces. Nimuro agreed. Complications, by Rich Wulf Withdrawal from the Dragon-Phoenix war The Golden Lion ordered the withdrawal of Lion troops from the conflict with the Dragon, leaving an honor guard of skilled troops and Lion's Pride to fulfill the obligation to the Phoenix. The withdrawn troops were to be used to defend Lion homeland from the Tsuno attacks and to find the kidnapped Matsu Domotai.Clan Letter to the Lion #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Fall of Otosan Uchi After Daigotsu took the Forbidden Palace and started a ritual with the Steel Throne, Nimuro dueled Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and killed Goju Kyoden during the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159, making him one of the heroes of the day. The Four Winds, p. 48. He could not enter the Imperial Palace itself due to the ancient wards that protected it from those not of the Hantei blood.Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the battle was over the Kitsu confirmed with their ancestors that the Imperial City was cursed beyond redemption, so Nimuro commanded the Legion of the Wolf, alongside with the Sword of Yotsu, to put the city to the torch. Clan Letter to the Lion #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Toshi Ranbo is taken back In 1160 Doji Kurohito relinquished Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The city had been occupied by the Crane in 1159 while the Lion were in troubles fighting the Tsuno. An advisor of Nimuro, Kitsu Hisashi, was instrumental in the cleansing of the blade of Kurohito, Chukandomo. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of the Kitsu in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors, the souls were driven back and the sword was purified. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman The blade was offered to Nimuro and peace began between Lion and Crane. Nimuro later offered the sword to his sister Matsu Satomi. Matsu Domotai In 1159 Akodo's remains were recovered by the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi. Knowing that the Lion would not wish the remains to be kept by a Dark Oracle, Turi offered to trade them for a Matsu vassal of true lineage. In 1160 Nimuro's brother Matsu Domotai volunteered and Nimuro could not dissuade him. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Domotai gifted his brother with his tanto, which beared the mark of Kitsu and Matsu families, a weapon entrusted only to who protected the Hall of Ancestors. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Domotai did not intend to help Turi achieve the purpose he needed a true Lion vassal for: after the remains were safely in Lion hands, Domotai committed seppuku, claiming it as the right of a vassal who disagreed with his lord. New Imperial Court In 1160 Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji sponsored a new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Heart of the Empire They sent Miya Heralds to every clan. The messenger to the Lion were attacked by bandits and his Akodo Wardens killed. Akodo Setai, saved the Miya and killed most of the bandits. Nimuro met him and offered a reward, but he had to refuse Setai's most desire, to commit seppuku. The Herald gave a message to Nimuro, an invitation to the Lion for the new Imperial Court. Nimuro decided to send Setai, as he had saved the entire clan from shame, and edicted the shame of the deathseeker was wiped away. He also sent Kitsu Juri and Ikoma Sume among the other Lion families. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman New Imperial City The new capital of the Empire would be decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Hitomi Vedau, one of the court members, brawled with Kurohito over a perceived insult being the Court in the deliberations to select the new Imperial Capital. Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said any more word against. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Toshi Ranbo was ravaged by a fire in the side controlled by the Lion. Matsu Aoiko informed Nimuro that the fire had begun in a warehouse which had Black Powder inside. This material was frequently used by Daidoji in their secret missions and Nimuro believed the Crane Clan was behind the fire. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Egg of P'an Ku This year, Akodo Ieshige, the hero of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, found a box in the remains of a burned shrine. He gave the box to Kitsu Juri, who recognized the powerful nemuranai which was inside, the Egg of P'an Ku. Juri summoned Nimuro at the Kitsu Tombs. Nimuro decided to use the Egg and cloned himself, creating a twin being who Nimuro called as Tamago. Tamago was jailed at the Tombs, and Juri promised Nimuro to tell no one of what had happened there. Juri was unawared that the jailed Tamago was the true Nimuro, and the evil twin now returned as Lion Champion to Toshi Ranbo. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Matsu Satomi Imprisoned Nimuro was able to pass a tanto to an eta and ordered him to give to his sister Matsu Satomi. The tanto was the one his brother Matsu Domotai gifted Nimuro before his sacrifice. Matsu Satomi came to the Kitsu Tombs and eventually knew the fate of his brother, but she fell to the taint when the Rain of Blood touched her. Investigation of Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1166 his false twin brilliantly avoided another war with the Crane for the control of the Imperial City. After both clans were found to have failed to protect the city in the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Kurohito offered to patrol Toshi Ranbo with Crane guards alone, releasing the Lion guards for the War of the Rich Frog. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Death of the False Nimuro The death of the False Nimuro during the War of the Rich Frog caused the Lion Clan to believe Nimuro dead. As a result, the Championship was passed to Ikoma Otemi, until Nimuro's eldest son came of age. He was held captive by Kitsu Juri in the Kitsu Tombs, who believed he was the duplicate. Forgotten, by Shawn Carman Tamago In 1166 after he having expended every idea he could consider to escape from his wrongful prison, strangled Juri to death. This brought Nimuro his freedom, but cost Juri his life. The shame of his dabbling with the Egg caused Matsu Nimuro to leave the Lion, becoming a ronin and assuming the name of his now-dead counterpart, Tamago. Utagawa and Life as a Ronin Nimuro seek the ronin Utagawa to prevent her from fomenting a peasant and ronin revolt in a small village near the Dragon border. Utagawa became his student, and his lover. Tamago (The Harbinger flavor) Legion of Two Thousand Joining the Legion In 1168 Tamago and Utagawa had been tracking down a bandit leader, Kokei, from Dragon to Scorpion lands. In Doko Maru they joined the newly rebuilt Legion of Two Thousand led by Ginkgo and a former Unicorn Natsume. They lured the bandits to an ambush who fought with unexpected ferocity to death, and their tattooed leader escaped laughing like a madmen. Gingko died and Natsume became the new Legion Comander. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer Test of the Emerald Champion Shinjo Shono sought Utagawa and Tamago, and asked aid to Tawagoto to find them. Recruiting Allies (Khan's Defiance flavor) Shono gifted them the possibility to compete in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1169. Tamago entered the tournament with his features concealed under a featureless mempo. He doubted about competing exposing him to be recognized as Matsu Nimuro. Utagawa urged him onwards. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Between-Round Fiction Snippets At Lion service They eventually came into service of the Lion Clan. Utagawa was pregnant of Tamago's child, The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman who would be raised as Tamahime. Tamahime (Promotional flavor) Tamago proposed Kuronada, a ronin who had left his father, a tyrant of a small kingdom North Rokugan, to join the Legion. Kuronada (The Heaven's Will flavor) Tamago was investigated by the Monkey Clan, as the new upstart was concerning the Monkey Clan Champion Toku Kyoji. Where once ronin might look to the Monkey for aid when in doubt and need, now they seemed to look more readily to one of their own. Fealty and Freedom, p. 54 Celestial Tournament In 1170 Tamago appeared at the Celestial Tournament to speak with Akodo Shigetoshi. Shigetoshi challenged Tamago to a duel on the grounds that there could be only one Lion Clan Champion. Tamago refused the duel and told Shigetoshi that his name was Tamago. There came to be an understanding between the two and Tamago left for the Thousand Leaves Dojo, never to see Shigetoshi again. Plague War In 1172 Utagawa, Tamago and their child were at the Lost Traveler Castle, base of the Legion in the northern Empire, and an isolated place to be far from the plague that ravaged the Empire. Rulebook Story (The Plague War) Legacy The Lion Clan honored the memory of Nimuro building a shrine to his memory. Shrine to Nimuro (Embers of War Title) See also * Matsu Nimuro/Meta * Egg of P'an Ku - Tamago External Links * Matsu Nimuro (Gold) * Matsu Nimuro Exp (Diamond) * Matsu Nimuro Exp2 * Tamago (Wrath of the Emperor) * Tamago Exp2 (The Harbinger) Matsu Nimuro Category:Ronin